


Five Times Derek Hated the World and One Time He Didn't

by FandumbGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Car Accident, Destruction of Books, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fire, M/M, Magical Creature, Multi, Oral Sex, Selkies, Sexual Content, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, scerek plus - Freeform, scerek+ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandumbGirl/pseuds/FandumbGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is having an awful week and on top of it he is missing his boyfriend. What he didn't expect was his boyfriend bringing home a wonderful anniversary present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the wonderful Scerek+ collection and a special thank you to my beta MaraMcGregor, you should go read her fics.
> 
> EDIT: Those who may be triggered by death threats, do NOT read the comments. Before I knew how to disable anon I got a lot of hate. I deleted some before I decided to leave them so others could see the fuckery that goes on in this fandom.

Derek is not generally one to show emotions. Unless you count was annoyance or anger. It was very rare for him to show genuine happiness, but he did not feel he deserved the nickname Sour Wolf from Stiles. Nevertheless, this was one of those days the moniker would be very appropriate.

It was also one of those days Derek hated being a landlord. So far, the person in 3b was late with the rent and trying to persuade Derek to let him pay double next month. Derek wouldn’t relent any more than giving him an extra week to get the money. He knew the man had a gambling problem, therefore constantly late with the rent, and was looking forward to kicking the man out soon.

Then, there was the single mom in 1a that needed help building a bookshelf. Usually he didn’t mind helping her out, but today her normally adorable kids were hell on wheels. The whole time he was there was filled with screaming and kicking and running around. It hurt his head just thinking about it. All he wanted was to trudge back upstairs and sit in his loft with a nice cup of tea and one of his dog eared books.

Most of the pack were away on a group trip visiting colleges. Honestly Derek thought it was smart of them to use their senior year spring break so responsibly, but he would never tell them that. Can’t go letting them know he actually acknowledged them as intelligent adults instead of wild teenagers. Plus, them being gone let this be a rare time where Derek could be alone in peace and quiet. That was, if he could actually ever get to sit in his apartment.

That plan was apparently not in the cards for him yet. The sweet old lady of 1d caught him on his way to his loft. So close, but alas, so far. She needed help with a leaky faucet and explained to him how she “would have gotten her grandson to fix it for her, but the good for nothing boy was in jail yet again for some sort of stupidity.”

In actuality, Derek adored Mrs. Castalino, but the woman could talk. He knew once he stepped foot in that apartment, he wouldn’t be leaving for a few hours. He would only be able to make his escape after fixing the faucet, staying for tea and stale cookies, explaining to her once again that no she doesn’t need to set him up with her sweet granddaughter (the younger sister of the good for nothing grandson)and he was perfectly happy with his boyfriend.

With a sigh, he followed sweet Mrs. Castalino into her apartment. “Darren, you know where the kitchen is. That’s the busted sink.” It always amazed Derek that he had been the owner of this building for a couple years now and Mrs. Castalino still couldn’t remember his name. It only took about six months for him to give up correcting her and answered to whatever name she gave him for the moment. He never knew what it would be, just that it would be something that started with a D.

Derek carried his tools to the sink in question and slid under to see what could be causing the leak. He suspected it was just a loose screw, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

The way his day was going, he should have known better.

Everything looked fine when he glanced around the inner workings of the sink. He saw one juncture seemed to be where the leak was originating from. Water pooled up from under the screw and was dripping down the sides of the piping. It wasn’t until he actually started trying to tighten the screw that things went terribly wrong for him.

Maybe he would have noticed something amiss if Mrs. Castalino wasn’t prattling on above him about some new recipe that she read about and was planning on cooking at her son’s family dinner the next week. Personally, Derek thought the recipe sounded disgusting, but he just voiced agreements to keep her moving along in topics. If he said how he really felt, all that would happen was her telling him exactly why he was wrong and she would probably end up bringing him some for him to taste and wouldn’t leave him alone until she saw him choking the food down and tell her how right she was.

With her talking he was focusing all his strength on not getting a headache and didn’t notice the smell of rust. One turn too many broke the juncture to pieces. The whole area was rusted through and he was suddenly taking an unexpected and unwanted shower.

Derek shot up when the water hit in the face and ended up slamming his head on bottom of the sink. “Shit.”

“Darrel! Such language. There is never a reason to use words like that. Shame on you.”

His eyes flashed blue in irritation, but luckily he was still under the sink and she didn’t see. She was still fussing at him about his language as Derek maneuvered his way out from under the sink. He looked around and surveyed the damage being done to the kitchen. Great that was just more for him to have to do.

The water continued to spew from the pipes, spreading a puddle throughout the room. He shook his head and trudged down to the basement to cut off the water to the apartment like he should have done in the first place. He only had himself to blame for this. If he hadn’t been in such a rush to get back to his own apartment, he would have remembered to turn the water off. Now he was going to have to clean up Mrs. Castalino’s apartment, because, one, the mess was his fault, and two, even if it wasn’t, there was no way she was going to be able to do it.

Derek sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Tuesday

Derek was relieved when Monday was over. He ended up not getting back to his apartment until late that evening and by then all he could do was strip and pass out in bed. His rest wasn’t even peaceful. He missed having Scott laying next to him, with an arm thrown over his chest. He tried hard not to think that he wouldn’t have his boyfriend back with him until the weekend as he tossed and turned.

The next morning he woke up to an awful sight. Peter was sitting at the edge of the bed, his face only inches from Derek’s.

“God, Peter, it is way too early to be dealing with you. Don’t you have your own room?” Derek turned to face the opposite direction and pulled the blanket closer to his chin trying to will himself back to sleep.

“Early? Derek it’s almost noon. Nephew, is that teenager you’re fucking rubbing off on you to the point you’re keeping his hours now?”

It didn’t matter if it was the middle of the afternoon, dinnertime, or the middle of the night, it would always be too early to deal with Peter. But he was right that Derek should be up by now. He would just wait for Peter to make his way to somewhere- anywhere- else. That hope was dashed as, instead of leaving, Peter made himself more comfortable.

He swung his legs up on the bed and leaned back on the headboard. A quick glance made Derek wince and told him what he already knew; Peter had his shoes on in Derek’s bed. Was the man trying to drive Derek insane on purpose? Peter knew how Derek was about his bed. He hated people putting their dirty shoes on his clean bed.

Derek gave up any idea of getting some more sleep and rolled on his back and stared straight at the ceiling. He didn’t want to give Peter the satisfaction of noticeably reacting to the shoes. “You must be here for a reason, so spit it out.”

“Oh nothing much. I can’t just check up on my favorite nephew when he is sleeping abnormally late?”

“I’m your only living nephew, Peter.” Derek replied, deadpan.

Peter waved this away. “Even before the fire you were my favorite.” It hurt Derek that Peter talked so callously about their dead family. He didn’t think he could ever be that cavalier.

“How can you be so contemptuous about you’re dead sister’s dead kids? Do you not remember they were all brutally murdered?” Derek didn’t know why he was bothering, Peter only felt guilty about the things he wanted to feel guilty about. Needless to say, Peter rarely felt guilty.

“You really need to learn to relax and take a joke. It’s been almost ten years, we can’t tip toe around them forever. So nice to know Scott is good for multiple things.” Peter starting ticking a list off on his fingers. “You’re getting laid and therefore more relaxed. So relaxed in fact that you are sleeping like a teenaged boy. And best of all it’s bringing out so many fun emotions, like super sensitivity.” Peter sneered at his last point.

Derek was holding tight onto the sheets, trying his best not to reach over and start pummeling Peter in the face. “Peter,” he ground out, “I’m warning you to either shut up or get out my room. Preferably both.”

“See what I mean? Sensitive. Can’t even take a few harmless jokes anymore.”

“I’m not sensitive, you are just a dick.”

Peter finally pushed off and smoothly stood up from the bed. Derek was relieved thinking he was finally leaving, but his hopes were dashed to the ground. “I’m a dick? No if I was ‘a dick’ I would point out how your little thing with a high schooler is doomed to fail just like every one of your relationships.

“First you killed Paige, then you were dumb enough to date a woman who tried to murder you and succeeded in murdering most of your family. You know the same family that you so nicely pointed out that I am ‘cavalier’ about? Next another murdering bitch. Braeden was the only half decent girl you could get and even she eventually left you. No wonder you had to move on to little boys.”

By the end of Peter’s mini tirade both his and Derek’s eyes were bright blue. A growl was rumbling from deep inside of Derek.

“And when is the last time you’ve even had a relationship, Peter? One date with Melissa before she found out you are a manipulative psychopath. Or your mysterious Desert Wolf?” A gruff laugh came from Derek. “Ah yes the Desert Wolf. Your own sister even knew how toxic you are. It got to the point she erased your memory of that wolf and the pup you sired, so you wouldn’t end up ruining their lives like you ruin everything else you touch. Hell, your daughter knows your relationship now and she still wants nothing to do with you.”

As the words were leaving Derek, he was already regretting them. Malia and the Desert Wolf were sore points for Peter and from what he understood, the man had genuine interest in Melissa, beyond his initial plan of kidnapping her to get to Scott. Peter was the one that was supposed to go for the low blows. What was Derek thinking saying those things? He didn’t bother trying to take them back or apologize. If he did that Peter would not only still be pissed about what Derek said, but also call him out for being a coward and not man enough to own up to his own words.

Thunderous expression crossed Peter’s face. He clenched his fists so hard, his claws pierced the skin. Blood slowly dripped to the ground at a steady beat, like some sort of gory metronome.

Derek let out a breath when Peter spun on his heels and walked out. At least he wouldn’t be murdered today. The door to the loft slammed shut with such force that Derek heard something in the other room drop and shatter. He fell back into his pillows. He already knew this was only the beginning of what was building up to be a shit day.


	3. Wednesday

Peter hadn’t come back by lunch the next day. Derek wasn’t sure what to make of that. He was both relieved not to have to deal with his occasionally deranged uncle and a little worried about what the man could be up to when he was away.

Derek was thinking about all of the shenanigans Peter could get himself in to without supervision. It was sad that he spent so much time contemplating and worrying over a man more than ten years older than him. Derek slipped into his thoughts, heedless of the burgers he was making on the stove.

At least he wasn’t paying attention until the fire alarm began beeping. The noise started as a distant chime in Derek’s mind, but grew more and more insistent until it forced him to realize what was going on. But what really caught his attention was the sprinkler system going off.

The amount of swearing that flew out of Derek’s mouth would have made Mrs. Castalino wash his mouth out with soap. The sprinklers worked fast putting out the small fire that his burgers became. The sounds he could hear from the other rooms let him know the kitchen’s sprinkler were not the only one that went off. Even worse words streamed out of Derek.

After making sure the fire was definitely out, he ran to the living room to survey the damage done so far. He wanted to scream out in frustration. The sprinklers must have felt some sort of fear of Derek, because the water started slowing down until it there was only a slow drip occasionally plopping down.

The couch was soaked, there were puddles of water everywhere. Derek was irritated with having to deal with the second water related incident this week. He couldn’t be mad at anyone but himself though, the accidents were due to him not paying enough attention to what he was doing.

A thought hit Derek as he tried to think about what he could do to undo at least some of the damage. He ran into the guest bedroom that doubled as his study. Derek thought he might cry. His books, his beloved books, were soaked. There was no way all of them would come out okay. He may be able to save some of them, but the majority would be lost. He had been building his collection for years and to see them all destroyed so needlessly and by his own carelessness.

A few of the tears did escape down his face when he picked up the worn, beaten down copy of White Fang from the end table next to a fluffy and soaking wet armchair. It was one of his favorite books and he constantly re-read it. It was one of the few connections he had with his mother. When he was a child, Talia would read a section to him every night. Every couple of months he would request a re-read until, by now, he had most of the book memorized. Since it was sitting out of the protection of his bookshelf, there was no doubt that it was ruined. It was definitely one of the books he would have to replace.

The only thing left for Derek to do was to go to the hardware store and rent one of those wet-vacs to suck the water out of his furniture and off his floor. If he was lucky there would be a blow dryer hidden in one of the bathrooms left over from Erica or Cora staying. After getting the tools he needed, he knew he would end up spending the rest of the day cleaning up the mess. He cast a forlorn look at his books. He would also need to make a list of all the books that would need replacing.


	4. Thursday

Derek did not want to wait too long to replace his favorite books. First thing Thursday morning, Derek made his way to Bran’s Books, his favorite independent bookstore, to replace at least a few of them. Since Derek moved back to Beacon Hills, he had built up a pretty good relationship with the store’s owner.

“Hey, Derek,” Bran called out when he saw who walked through the door. “Here for anything in particular, or just browsing around today? Some people traded in a couple of really good classics earlier. Someone even traded in a complete collection of the Diskworld series.”

“Not this time Bran.” Derek explained everything that happened to him the day before and the end result of him losing about half of his books. “I’m just here to at least make an attempt to start replacing some of the stuff.”

“Oh that is too bad, man.” Bran looked genuinely distressed for Derek. As a fellow book lover, it was hard to even hear about so many books being destroyed, even if it meant Derek coming in to spend a lot of money on replacement copies.

Derek nodded his acknowledgment of the curly haired, bespeckled man’s empathy. He continued further into the store, deep into shelves. First thing first, he needed to make sure to get a copy of White Fang.

On the whole, the shopping trip was successful. Derek didn’t want to end up spending too much money at once on the books, so he only bought twenty of the ones he needed and resolved to come back again the next week to buy a few more. He let out a sigh. At this rate he wouldn’t be able to replace all of the damaged books before the new year.

He loaded his books onto the passenger seat of his Camaro and slid in behind the wheel. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with the rest of his day yet. Monday he was a little glad the pack was gone for spring break, but now he kind of missed everyone. God, what was he going to do when they actually left for college instead of just going to visit?

Thoughts of how to spend his evening were bouncing around Derek’s head. Scott always teased Derek that with a car like the Camaro and a near indestructible werewolf body, one would think Derek would have the balls not to drive like an eighty year old man. Derek always let it slide off him. He loved his car and didn’t want to ever risk getting a single scratch on it if it was avoidable and always drove according to the law.

Needless to say, the way his week was going, the unthinkable happened.

Derek was sitting at a four-way stop, then proceeded to continue when it was his turn. A car came barreling down the street from Derek’s right and flew through the stop sign. The car slammed into the side of Derek’s car sending the whole car sliding several feet. Derek slammed his head on the window and briefly blacked out.

He assumed he had only been unconscious for a few moments, because the other driver was still fighting to get out of the other car and a few witnesses were putting their cars into park to get out and check to make sure everyone was okay and a few pulled out their phones to, Derek assumed, call 911.

Derek could feel all of the small cuts and bruises he sustained on his body start to heal. He thought it would be best for him to stay in the car until he felt everything was fine.

He staggered out of the car, looking around to take everything in. The other driver ran over to him, apologies falling off his tongue before Derek was within human hearing range.

“Sir,” a girl who had been walking down the sidewalk came up to them. “I called the police to report this. They should be on their way soon.” Derek nodded his thanks and went around the side of the car to see how much damage was done.

And immediately wished he didn’t.

He winced just looking at how the entire passenger side of the car was crushed in. His baby, that he worked so hard on and drove so carefully, to make sure that it never got hurt at all, was more than a little scratched. Derek knew his way around the basics of a car and could take care of a little cosmetic work, but this was beyond his comprehension.

Derek waited, albeit reluctantly and not that patiently, for the police to arrive, then told his version of what happened several times. He knew this was going to be just a small taste of everything he would have to go through. The police would probably end up asking him a couple times, then the medics when they checked him out, then the insurance companies. He was getting a headache just thinking about it all.

It was another couple of hours before Derek found himself sitting in the office of the car rental place his insurance company sent him to. It would take at least a week to fix his car and until then, he was stuck with a rental.

The man that had been helping him thus far at the rental place came from the back room. Derek could smell the fear and nervousness rolling off him long before he got to Derek.

“Um, Mr. Hale?” Derek hated it when people said a sentence like it was a question. The peeve did nothing to help his already frayed nerves. “It turns out that most of the cars are checked out. The only thing we have left is a Smart.”

When he saw the car he was expected to drive around in for the next week, Derek’s stomach dropped to somewhere in the vicinity of his knees. How the hell was he supposed to fit his body into that toy car?

God, could his life get any worse?


	5. Friday

As soon as Derek extracted his body from that torture chamber they claimed was a car, he vowed not to leave his apartment until it was time to pick up his Camaro. This resolve only lasted until Friday afternoon. Derek would have been happy to continue avoiding the car, but Chris Argent called him.

“Derek I know this is late notice, but I need you and Peter’s help.”

Derek closed his eyes at the mention of Peter. He still hadn’t heard from the man and Derek could feel it in his bones that his uncle was causing mayhem and chaos somewhere. “Peter isn’t here.”

Chris swore. “This would be a lot easier with two werewolves. I know with most of the pack gone right now, this is going to be a challenge, so if you don’t want to come…”

“I can’t believe you think I would actually leave you to fight something alone. We may not have gotten along well in the past, but we are basically pack now. So what is invading our territory?” He didn’t mention that the day was his and Scott’s one year anniversary and Scott wasn’t there to celebrate with him. He didn’t fault Scott for not being there, his future education was important to the both of them, but it would feel nice to take out some of his aggression on some hapless supernatural that would have the misfortune of meeting up with Derek Hale when he was lonely and having a bad week.

And that was how Derek found himself fighting a selkie that Friday afternoon. His first thought when Chris told him what they were after was to mentally go over everything he knew about the creatures (which wasn’t much) and the best defense against them. Other than they were half human, half seal, turned into beautiful, naked and freakishly strong humans on land, and were European in origin, Derek had to admit he didn’t know what he was facing.

It wasn’t until he was squeezed into that god forsaken Smart and on his way to meet Chris that the thought of what the hell a selkie was even doing so far inland even hit him.

During the ensuing fight, Derek got the answer to his question. Someone had stolen her seal skin, forcing her to stay in human form and do their bidding. The guy in control wasn’t too bright, though. He wanted to make sure she did what he wanted and followed her with the seal skin, making it easy for the pair of them to rescue her.

The fight was hard at first. Despite being petite and lithe, the selkie was deceptively strong. Derek and Chris kept getting their bodies thrown into trees or slammed into the ground.

They eventually came up with the plan for Chris to distract the selkie, while Derek snuck around to take the skin from the man. If they could grab the skin, the selkie would no longer be under his control and would, theoretically, stop attacking them. It was harder than it looked.

Derek knew if he could get near the guy, he could take the skin, but the man was smart enough to use the selkie to continue to keep them at bay. Derek felt like he was just one giant bruise.

Finally, Chris and Derek were able to coordinate. Chris remembered that selkies were sensitive to bright lights, so he ran, leaving Derek to fight (or, really, get beat up by)the selkie alone. The man controlling her laughed at what he perceived to be cowardice on Chris’ part, for running, and stupidity on Derek’s, for not running.

All Derek could do was continue to fight until Chris came charging back with a large high powered, handheld search light. Chris turned the light on to the selkie and she screamed in pain. Derek took that as his signal to charge the man, now that the selkie wasn’t able to protect him.

Derek darted at him and grabbed the skin from the surprised man with one hand and used the other to push him back, sending the him flying into a tree. The man slammed into it and slid down the bark unconscious.

“Well that’s that,” Chris panted. He shut the light off with a quiet apology to the selkie who was curled up on the ground in the fetal position. “We know that none of this is your fault. We’ll give you back your skin, if you agree to just leave. Go back to your sea with no repercussions against us.”

Derek scoffed at that last part. No repercussions against them? She should be thanking them, the ungrateful fish. Chris shot him a look when he heard Derek scoff. “Derek, give her the skin.”

The idea of keeping the skin out of spite crossed Derek’s mind, but he quickly dashed it away with the thought that he must have been hanging out with Stiles too much if he even considered that. He tossed the skin at the naked girl and turned to Chris.

“So what do we do with this slob?” He jacked his thumb back towards where the man still laid unconscious.

A thoughtful look crossed Chris’ face. “I guess technically he didn’t do anything illegal and he is human so we can’t just execute him. We’re just going to have to leave him here. He’ll wake up eventually and move on with life. Not much else we can do.”

The solution frustrated Derek, but he saw Chris’ point. There really wasn’t much they could do to punish the man. An idea perked Derek up a little. He made his way over to the man and dug through his pockets until he found his wallet. He pulled out the ID and put it in his jeans pocket. Maybe he could get the Sheriff to harass the man a little. It was a nice thought, but not near enough to make up for all of the sore muscles and bruises he would probably be feeling for at least an hour.


	6. Friday Evening

Night had fallen by time Derek got home. His body was starting to feel a little better from the beating he took, but maneuvering in the dark in that stupid mockery of a car dragged his mood back down. All he wanted to do for the rest of the night was heat up some disgusting leftovers he had from the food Mrs. Castalino gave him, sit with a book, and, hopefully, fall asleep early. 

When did he become such an old man?

What he did not expect was walking into his loft and finding a table set up with candles and Scott in the kitchen cooking.

“Scott? What…? How…? I thought you wouldn’t be home till Sunday?” Derek sputtered.

Scott turned and smiled at him. “Well hello to you too, sweetie.”

Derek could feel his face heat up. “Sorry. I’m just surprised to see you here.”

Scott let one of his low chuckles out. “Yeah, that’s the reaction people hope for when they try and surprise their boyfriends. You couldn’t have expected I would miss our anniversary?” He looked at the food to check that nothing was in danger of burning, then moved towards Derek.

“Happy anniversary,” Scott said before leaning in to peck Derek on the lips.

Derek put his hands on Scott’s hips. “If you knew the kind of week I had, you wouldn’t think that kiss was enough.” With that, Derek pulled Scott into a searing kiss.

He slipped his tongue into Scott’s mouth, deepening the kiss. He could feel the beginnings of stirrings in his pants. A week without Scott was more than Derek ever wanted to do again.

Sadly for him, with a parting nip on the lip, Scott pulled away. A little breathless he said, “There will be plenty of time for that later. For now, let’s have dinner and you can tell me about how horrible your week was. According to Stiles, me being away from you for a week made me grumpy and should never happen again.”

The two of them sat for the dinner Scott prepared, while Derek indeed told Scott about all the terrible things that happened to him without Scott around. He glared when Scott laughed at the image of Derek in such a tiny car.

“Thank you.”

A look of confusion crossed Scott’s face. “For what?”

“All of this,” he said gesturing to the dirty plates on the table between them. “I wasn’t expecting to see you on our anniversary and you come here and surprise me with a wonderful dinner as a present.”

“Silly wolf, I would never miss our anniversary. And even more so, dinner was not your present.”

Derek furrowed his brows ad questioning look crossed his face.

“Your real present should be here in about,” Scott glanced at his watch, “oh say another ten minutes or so.”

“It needs to be delivered?”

“I guess you could say that.” Another smile spread across Scott’s face, this time mischievous.

Derek gave his boyfriend a suspicious look. Generally Scott was a sweet, giant puppy, but there was a reason Stiles was his best friend. After so many years hanging around each other, it was bound that Stiles’ need to be devious would rub off.

When he realized what the surprise was, Derek honestly felt it was worth the wait. Hell, it was worth all the shit he had gone through in the past week.

Scott had sent Derek to take a quick shower, while he cleaned up the dishes. Anxious to find out what Scott had in store for him, Derek went through one of the fastest showers of his life.

“Don’t bother putting clothes back on,” Scott yelled to him when he heard the shower shut off. “Just dry off and put on a towel. I want to see that sexy body of yours.”

Derek grinned at that. He was starting to get an idea about what his present might entail, but what about sex would need to be delivered?

He thought he heard the loft’s door slide open and closed, so whatever it was, it must have been delivered. Barely able to contain his excitement, Derek wrapped his towel around his waist and made his way to the living room area.

“Shit, Allison, I didn’t know you were here.” In his mind, Derek was cursing her to a thousand deaths. Normally Allison was one of his favorite pack members, but today he did not want anything to interrupt his time with Scott.

“I invited her.” Scott’s simple statement gave Derek pause. He invited her? Then did that mean his guess at the “present” was wrong and why would Scott want him only in a towel if that was the case?

Scott moved to stand behind Allison and placed a hand on each of her arms, rubbing them. “Happy anniversary, Derek.”

Derek had a moment of confusion, looking from Scott to the coy smile on Allison’s face and back again before dawning finally came to him.

“But…Scott, I would never cheat on you. Especially not with your ex.”

Scott gave Allison a little push that set her moving towards Derek. “I know you wouldn’t. But I have seen the way you look at her. I’ve smelled the arousal off of you. So I went to Allison and asked her for a small favor to help with our anniversary. She was more than happy to help me out.”

While he was speaking, Allison closed the distance between her and Derek. Scott was still talking when she reached out, put her hand behind his neck, and tugged him down into a kiss.

“Like I said, she was happy to help,” Scott said with a chuckle to himself. Not wanting to be left out, he made his way over to the kissing couple and moved behind Derek. He kissed along the older man’s shoulder, up the neck, and sucked on his earlobe. “Tonight is all about making your dreams come true. You can do all the filthy things you have imagined doing to me and Allison. We are just here to please you.”

Derek moaned as Allison reached down to unknot his towel, letting the fabric fall to the ground. She pressed her body against his. Half a second later, Scott moved to press himself against Derek’s back.

Derek could feel Scott’s hardness pressing into his ass. The rough fabric of the jeans scratched at Derek’s skin. He loved the feeling of Scott’s barely contained manhood, but he wanted to feel more.

He broke his kiss with Allison and glanced between them. “Strip. I want to see all of you.”

Neither uttered a word as they backed away to do as Derek commanded. Standing next to each other, in front of Derek, they made quick work of their clothes. Finished with that they just stood there as his eyes lingered over every curve, every muscle, every perfect imperfection, drinking every detail about them in.

When he had his fill he stumbled towards them and pulled Scott into a searing kiss. He wanted to make sure Scott understood how much he loved him and how much this gift meant.

Breaking away, he knelt in front of Allison and hefted her legs onto his shoulders. She let out a surprised squeak as he stood back up, but that quickly bled into moans when his lips attached to her nether lips.

“Fuck,” came out of her mouth as barely a whisper. As though she never had any intention to say it, but it somehow found its way out of her.

Derek wanted to taste as much of Allison as he could. His tongue teased at her folds before delving deeper. Allison was just grateful for Derek’s werewolf strength, it was the only thing holding her in the air. Derek’s tongue was doing some outrageous things to her. She felt her orgasm start to build and when Derek clamped his lips over her clit and sucked, she screamed out.

Allison’s body was putty. Derek had a shit-eating, or rather pussy-eating, grin on his face. He then turned to Scott who had been watching while slowly jacking off. Scott let himself be pulled into a kiss and savored the taste of Allison on Derek’s tongue.

Halfway through the kiss, Allison recovered from her orgasm and knelt next to the two men. She took each cocks into either hand and started jacking them off. She rubbed their lengths a few times, then moved on, taking one in her mouth while jerking the other off.

After she went back and forth between them a few times, Derek gently pressed down on Scott’s head and he obediently sank down to his knees. His mouth joined Allison’s on Derek. She worked her mouth over the head and majority of the shaft, while he to lick at Derek’s sack.

Derek threaded his hands through their hair, softly guiding them to the pace he wanted. He could start feeling a tingle building up in his balls. He pulled his dick away from their hungry lips and started jacking off fast until he came all over their faces.

Scott and Allison closed their eyes to the onslaught. When they felt no more come landing on them, they opened their eyes and looked at each other. They grinned at the sight of come dripping off the other’s face.

Scott made the first move, leaning over to lick at the come before it could drip from Allison’s face. He licked until all of the come was transferred from her face to his mouth, then she returned the favor. Both of their mouths now holding Derek’s come, they leaned together to share it in a kiss.

Derek watched the show in front of him. Years ago, when Scott and Allison were still dating, Derek thought they were a beautiful couple. He knew he was lucky Scott loved him enough to show him a deeper intimacy with his first love.

The sight of the two of them sharing his come was more than enough to make sure that, despite him already having orgasmed moments ago, he was still rock hard.

“I need you both. Now,” Derek growled out.

Allison moved away from her kiss with Scott and smiled up at Derek. “Tell us what you want and we will follow.”

Derek looked at Allison’s eager to please expression and Scott’s demure glance from beneath thick eyelashes. “Scott I want you to fuck Allison while she sucks me off.” In reply all he got was a nod from Scott and Allison moving into a position where she could easily accommodate a man in two holes.

Derek was quick to move in front of her and get her mouth back around his member. Her mouth now occupied, Scott moved behind her and swiftly sheathed himself inside her, not giving her a moment to adjust to him, like he knew she liked, he started pounding away.

The force of him slamming into her from the back pushed her forward to swallow more of Derek. She was jack-sawed between the two, all three of them lost in a haze of lust.

The pleasure of having a penis in her mouth and in her pussy was the best pleasure Allison could imagine. Her second orgasm of the night washed over her. Her body automatically clenched, making her hole tighter around Scott. In return, his hands squeezed at her waist and leaned down closer to her, trying to go faster.

Derek decided to lean over her body too, and met Scott in the middle, seducing him into another kiss. Scott loved the taste of kissing Derek. He imagined what the three of them must look like to an outsider. Allison on all fours servicing them both and the two of them kissing till Scott’s face was covered in beard burn and both of their lips were red and puffy.

Picturing it all was too much for Scott and he came with a groan. Seeing that Scott had come, Derek pulled out of Allison’s mouth with a pop. He walked around them and dropped in front of Scott, who was just pulling out of Allison. Derek took his boyfriend in his mouth, cleaning off both Scott’s and Allison’s juices.

He swirled his tongue on the sensitive head of Scott’s penis and suctioned just like he knew Scott liked. It only took a few minutes to get Scott ready to go again.

“Go get the lube,” Derek commanded. Scott ran the few feet to his jeans to dig around his pockets until the little travel size bottle of lube he brought with him was found.

“Good. Allison, I’m going to fuck you and Scott, you are going to fuck me. Prep me first.”

Derek always knew Scott took great pleasure in prepping him. Scott quickly took up the lube and spread it over his fingers and around the rim of Derek’s hole. As he was sliding a finger in, Derek, not wanting Allison to feel left out, was happy to clean all of Scott’s come out of Allison.  
The room echoed with the moans of the trio enjoying the things they were doing to each other. Derek licked and sucked all of the come out of Allison, sticking his tongue as far in as he could, to make sure he got every little drop. His thoroughness paid off when Allison shuddered herself through yet another orgasm.

“Alright,” Derek’s voice was rough and thick with lust. “I think we are all ready. I swear if you keep doing that, Scott, I will come again before you get that thing in me.”

They moved around until Derek was sinking into Allison. He stayed still so that Scott could move to get into Derek. Derek growled. The feeling of his dick inside a tight, warm vagina and a hard, hot dick in his ass was so good he wanted to pass out. He already knew he wouldn’t last long with this, but at least he got his dreams fulfilled that night.

It took a few attempts before they got in a rhythm of Scott pushing into Derek which pushed him into Allison. They were only going for a few minutes before Derek came and that triggered Allison. Scott took that as his cue to let loose and sped up.

With a grunt, he too came. The three of them fell into a pile, a tangle of limbs. All of them were wiped out and couldn’t even think of trying to move to a more comfortable place. Luckily for Allison, despite the concrete floor being cold, she had two werewolves to keep her warm.  
They were slowly falling asleep and one thought crossed Derek’s mind: If every bad week ends this way, I would live through 52 of them a year.


End file.
